


she touched me

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: Just knowing that Violet was right there and she couldn’t touch her?That was a crime.Especially when Violet looked that good.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	she touched me

**Author's Note:**

> woo hoo i love uploading at 2am

“You thirsty?”

“Hm?” The question pulled Judy’s attention away from Violet, who was standing across the room, chatting with some potential investors. It was the first time she had ever seen Violet in a dress, a stark, but not unwelcome change from her usual suits. The way the black dress clung to her narrow figure made Judy’s mouth run dry. 

She turned to look at the voice and saw Matt from Accounting. He was rather handsome, all dark eyes and dark hair, but her eyes were set on one woman in particular. Still, Judy nodded, smiling and trying to conceal the blush on her face. _Silly man_ , she thought as he walked away, _he probably thought he was the cause_. 

Judy knew coming to this party was probably going to be a bad idea. Just knowing that Violet was right there and she couldn’t touch her? That was a crime. Especially when Violet looked that good. Maybe she needed that drink.

Matt returned shortly after, handing her the daiquiri, sipping his own rum and coke. She smiled and made polite conversation, trying not to drink the frozen drink too fast. Truthfully, she wanted to leave Matt to his own devices and have her way with Violet, but they still had dinner ahead of them. Oh dear. He asked about her life and if she was seeing someone. Judy dodged the questions rather artfully, giving him slight hints that she was not in the mood to speak. 

About five minutes later, Matt had spotted someone across the room that he had known. Judy heaved a sigh of relief and turned to look for Violet. She was sitting at a table, the slit in her dress showing off her long, tanned legs. Judy licked her lips and began walking over to her, deep blue dress swaying around her ankles.

“Hey, Judy.” Violet smiled politely, though her eyes told a different story. They traced Judy’s figure and Judy swayed her hips a little more than usual before sitting down next to Violet, relishing in the subtle attention from her lover.

“Hello, Ms. Newstead.” She whispered into her ear, leaning over so Violet had a clear view down her dress. She saw Violet’s breath quicken, but she remained calm. More people were joining the table now, eager to finish their meal and go home. Judy couldn’t blame them. She certainly was thinking along the same lines. 

Violet was maintaining conversations with several of the old, white men that sat at their table. Judy knew that it was important that they liked Violet, but she was terribly bored. The men were stealing her attention to talk about such mundane things, so Judy thought she would have a little fun. Her hand slid discreetly under the table and landed on Violet’s knee. Violet choked on her words, casting a quick glance of disbelief at Judy, but Judy kept her face in her fresh drink, thumb stroking the fabric of Violet’s dress absentmindedly. She continued, the men not noticing the hiccup in her speech. 

Judy’s fingers found the slit of her dress and they eagerly began exploring the warm skin, much to Violet’s dismay. Violet’s hand came down on top of Judy’s under the tablecloth and she looked at her. Violet’s cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. What a beautiful sight. Judy knew that was her warning, but how was she to stop? She moved her hand higher, watching Violet’s face as she stared straight ahead. Her words were few and far between as Judy’s hand came to rest between her thighs, feeling Violet through her underwear. 

Violet gave her a sharp kick under the table accompanied with a gasp. Judy’s eyes fell to Violet’s chest and judging by the reddened skin, she was on the same page. Judy removed her hand and chuckled slightly, continuing to stir the strawberry drink. One of the men gave Judy a curious look, but she glared at him, almost daring him to speak. He sheepishly looked away and turned to start another conversation. 

Once their food came, they ate hurriedly. Both had a mutual understanding of the other’s desires and they wanted nothing more than to go home and fulfill them. Judy knew the events of tonight would leave her sore in the morning, but she was more than willing to deal with that consequence. Nothing compared to the way Violet’s fingers curled within her, or the way that she would push Judy over the edge so fiercely. Judy shifted in her seat, the heat between her legs almost unbearable.

With hurried goodbyes, Judy and Violet both scrambled into the taxi. Violet blurted out her address and turned her attention to Judy. Violet’s hand returned the sentiment that Judy’s had earlier, sliding up Judy’s dress and easily finding the juncture between her thighs. Judy tossed her head back as Violet’s fingers explored the wetness of her panties. Her hand wrapped around Violet’s wrist with a bruising grip. Judy gave Violet a pointed look, reminding her that they were in fact in a taxi, and Violet reluctantly drew her hand away, but that didn’t stop the way her heart was pounding in her ears. 

The second that Violet had shut the door to her house, Judy had her pressed up against it. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, a neediness that seemed to resonate within both of them. The only thing that existed in the world at this moment were Violet’s hands and Violet’s tongue. Judy opened her eyes and looked at Violet. Surely the woman before her was a celestial being. Her swollen lips and glowing skin gave her the appearance of an otherworldly beauty. Judy almost felt her knees give out as Violet’s lips curled into a smile. 

Wordlessly -- Judy wasn’t sure she was capable of speaking anymore --, she took Violet’s hand and led her to Violet’s bedroom (that she had only recently become a frequent guest in). The first time they found themselves in this room was the result of a drunken sleepover, but over the past few months, they had come back, eager to relive the initial feeling of being together. Each time it seemed to get better, their movements more sure and more familiar. Heat pooled in Judy’s stomach as she thought about how _good_ this time would be.

Violet came up behind Judy, pushing her hair to the side to press a hot kiss to her neck as she unzipped Judy’s dress, letting it pool at Judy’s heels. Judy turned around and pressed her nearly naked body up against Violet, fiercely grabbing Violet’s face and kissing her with a hunger that she hadn’t ever known. Judy helped Violet out of her dress, coming face to face with her breasts. 

Judy was still surprised every time she saw Violet’s pierced nipples. She remembers Violet telling her that she had gotten them done when she was younger, an act of liberation during the sixties. Judy didn’t mind, taking a nipple into her mouth all the same.

She did the same now, feeling the familiar metal on her tongue. Violet groaned as Judy bit slightly, teasing her. Violet’s hand wrapped in Judy’s hair and pulled slightly, a little more forceful than she usually was. Judy loved that. Violet stepped out of heels and underwear and climbed onto the bed, Judy doing the same. 

Violet reached into the drawer and pulled out the strap-on that she owned. Violet had bought it for them to use, to experience a new feeling, and _God_ how Judy loved it. The memory of Judy sinking down onto her was enough to make Violet’s toes curl. She was fairly new to using it, but Judy’s screams of pleasure and the nail marks on her back boosted her confidence. 

She stepped into the leg holes and slid it up her legs, the soft leather material providing a lovely sensation against her thighs. Judy helped tug the strap over Violet’s hips to secure it, and Violet watched, hand mindlessly trailing over her own breasts. Judy smirked and laid back onto the bed, waiting until Violet hovered over her. 

Violet’s hands explored Judy’s body and Judy was writhing. Her smooth fingers left Judy’s skin sizzling in their wake. Profanities left her lips as Violet wrapped her lips around her nipple and flicked it in a particularly sinful way. She was whining, grabbing onto anything to ground herself. She needed Violet inside of her right now or she was sure she was going to lose her fucking mind. 

“Violet, please.”

A spark of arousal swirled curiously in Violet’s lower stomach. She knew exactly what Judy wanted, but she loved hearing Judy beg for it. 

“What?” Violet pressed the dildo into Judy teasingly and Judy nearly cried.

“Fuck me.”

Violet almost blacked out. She still wasn’t used to hearing such words from Judy’s mouth, but in a way, it made them even hotter. Violet swallowed a moan at the sight of Judy’s hips desperately trying to rock with her own. 

“Hands and knees.”

Judy eagerly flipped over, leaning back into Violet without a second thought. Judy’s hands were gripping the sheets below her, knuckles white. Violet leaned down to press a few kisses to her back as her hand found its way between Judy’s thighs. Judy rocked back into her before Violet pulled away, lining up the dildo with her entrance. She eased her way into Judy, basking in the glorious sound of Judy’s moans. 

Violet held her hips in place as she began moving faster. Judy was not in control of her body anymore. She was groaning with every thrust, every little touch that Violet placed upon her skin. Judy lifted her head, eager to see something other than her fingertips in the mattress. Across from her in the corner of the room, there was a mirror. 

“ _Oh!_ ” She let out a loud groan at the sight of Violet pounding into her with abandon. Violet’s face was scrunched in pleasure, lower lip tucked between her teeth. Her stomach muscles were rippling with each movement, each roll of her hips. It was hypnotizing. Violet began to run her hands along the expanse of Judy’s back, leaning to whisper in her ear. 

“You are so good, baby. So good.” Judy felt her lips between her shoulder blades and suddenly breathing got even harder. Violet continued with her rough motions, until she could feel the muscles in Judy’s back begin to tighten.

“Let go.” Violet adjusted her angle and it sent Judy over the edge. She tightened around the dildo, shouting Violet’s name as she came. Her forehead rested in her hands and Violet lightly massaged her back as she came down from the peak of her orgasm.

Violet lightly slid out of her and Judy fell onto her stomach with a sigh. She was spent, but as Violet slid out of the harness, Judy sat up and slid her arms around her waist, breasts pressing against her back. Violet hummed. She sat the strap-on on the nightstand and turned back towards Judy, who immediately attached her lips to Violet’s sternum. Violet smiled, holding Judy’s head to her chest. Judy pulled Violet down onto the bed next to her, and covered her body with her own. Violet moaned at the sudden weight.

Violet’s hips slightly jutted up into Judy’s as they kissed and Judy pulled away, smirk on her face and eyebrow quirked. 

“Eager aren’t we?”

Violet rolled her eyes.

“You cannot expect me to not be after we just did that.”

Judy laughed, a sweet noise from deep in her chest. She kissed down Violet’s body and Violet rewarded her with gasping moans, barely withstanding the attention Judy was giving her. Pleasure spread throughout her body as Judy’s head reached between her thighs. Her tongue worked harshly against Violet. Colors danced behind Violet’s eyelids when she closed them, so overwhelmed with pleasure. Judy hummed, the vibrations causing her eyes to roll back into her head.

She grabbed Judy’s hair, the one thing she could do while Judy was going down on her like that. It had amazed Violet the first time. Judy had insisted that it was her first time, but there was no way she could move her tongue like _that_ and not have experience. This seemed to rival that first time. Her mouth was familiar and she knew the exact ways to make Violet’s legs shake.

Violet’s legs were trembling now as Judy slipped two fingers into her.

“ _Yes_.” Violet fucked herself with Judy’s mouth, hips syncing with the curl of Judy’s fingers. Judy sucked on her clit and every muscle in Violet’s body tensed as she came. Her hips bucked up into Judy’s face as she rode her climax. Judy smiled and wiped her mouth, coming to flop up on the bed next to Violet, who was breathing heavily as whimpers left her lips.

Violet looked over at her, still panting, and grinned. What a whirlwind she was. Violet always thought she was a reserved housewife who wouldn’t know how to have fun. She was pleasantly surprised when Judy took her up on the offer to smoke that one night after work. Since that day, Violet knew that she couldn’t pin Judy into a box. She was unpredictable and _free_. 

Judy sighed and closed her eyes, arm slung over Violet’s stomach. 

Tonight had certainly ended well, even if those old investors backed out. She would always have the woman who loved her most by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @judysbernly


End file.
